


The Universe's Greatest Fairy Tale

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, fairy tale, fluff and cheese, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Rose are trapped in a jail cell, no surprise there, waiting for Jack to break them out. With nothing to do Rose asks the Doctor to tell her his favorite story from all of space and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor patted down his "bigger on the inside" pockets looking for anything else he could use to get them out of this jail cell but only came up with  a banana. He shrugged and figured that it could come in handy if Rose gets hungry while they are stuck waiting for the “Captain” to come rescue them, he scoffed at that thought. He liked Jack well enough, as long as he kept his hands off Rose. He didn't like the attention she’s been paying Jack, those looks of awe were supposed to be directed at him not the king of all pretty boys.

“Well Rose, looks like we are stuck in here tell your friend the Captain frees us. What? What’s so funny?” he asked after noticing her barely containing her laughter

“ You are you giant plumb. ‘ your friend the Captain’” she replied badly mimicking his northern accent fisting her hands and swinging her arms back and forth. “You’re jealous!” she added with a giggle.

“I am not! And I don’t swing my arms like that when I talk!” he barked back. “Whatever you say Doctor. So this could be a while, the suns setting and there’s no lights. What should we do?” she gave him a teasing grin, the one that makes him weak in the knees and instantly relieves his anger. She climbed up on the cot, back leaned up against the cold brick wall and feet hanging over the edge, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. He was captivated, she laughed again, at his dumbfounded look, and that shook him out of it.

“That brick don’t look to comfortable, budge up.” he instructed as he took her place against the wall and guided her to sit between his legs, he didn’t think anything of what he was doing till she leaned back against his chest and sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around her.

“So Doctor, why don’t you tell me a story?” she demanded more than asked. He chuckled and started telling her the history of the planet they were currently imprisoned on. She leaned her head back onto his chest and looked at him upside down, “Boring! Come on! You've been through all of space and time, tell me the greatest love story you've ever heard, oh! And make it a fairy tale!” she batted her eyelashes at him, like she had to do anything extra to get him to do whatever she wanted.

“Rose Tyler wants a fairy tale? Hmm ok one day there was a beautiful princess with big green eyes and long brown hair…” he heard her make a gagging noise and shaking her head “No good huh?” he asked laughing at her reaction.

“Nope, first of all you need to start with Once upon a time, everyone knows that’s how all the best stories start and really Doctor? Brown?”

“OI!” he said while poking her in the side, he stiffened at the sensation of her warm body wiggling against his own. “Who’s telling the story here? Fine, have it your way you demanding little human. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with shoulder length blond hair and big brown eyes…Better?” she didn’t respond, just nodded so he would continue.She was thoroughly enjoying the rumble from his deep voice against her back.

“One day the beautiful princess was trapped in a dungeon with evil creatures trying to kill her. One of the creature had his hand up ready to do the princess in, and she screamed. Else where in the dungeon was a very mean and angry ol' ogre. When the ogre heard her scream he rolled his eyes thinking this was another helpless princess needing rescuing and set off towards the sound of the screams. The mean ol' ogre grabbed her hand intent on yanking her into a run but looked directly into her and lost all ability breathe or think for a full 25 seconds before he realized that he needed to get her out of there. He composed himself. ignored the tingling feeling where his hand met hers and whispered ‘RUN’.

“It didn’t take long for the ogre to figure out that she was no ordinary princess, this princess was smart and funny and very resourceful. Of course the angry ol’ ogre had been alone for a very long time and didn’t want to hurt or damage the princess so he pushed her away and sent her back to her castle. The princess was very curious and decided she was going to ask all around the kingdom of Internetia to find anyone who knew anything about the ugly ogre.” he got a pinch on the arm for the ugly comment but he continued like he hadn’t felt it.

“It seemed the ogre couldn’t get away from the princess cause she kept popping back up whenever he was fighting the creatures from the dungeon. He thought maybe it was fate, but once he got to know her a little better he figured out it was cause she was jeopardy-friendly. The ogre was amazed at the princess, she didn’t sit around and wait to be rescued, in fact she rescued the ogre a couple of times herself. The ogre decided he wanted to get to know the princess and travel the lands with her saving people together. He offered to take her away from her evil mother, who the ogre wasn’t convinced wasn't a dragon in disguise, and pathetic boyfriend Sir Ignoramus.” This time he got a proper swat on the arm for that one, he just laughed and continued. “The princess thought she needed to stay to protect and defend Sir Ignoramus and her dragon mother, so she halfheartedly said no. The ogre started to walk away and decided he had been alone for too long, and even if he had to get down on his knees and beg he was going to convince the princess. Luckily for the ogre’s ego it didn’t take much to convince the princess.”  
Rose felt very lucky she was facing away from him so he didn’t see the big tears rolling down her face. It was so him to finally reveal his feelings this way of course indirectly and in a jail cell. He continued his story absentmindedly rubbing his finger tips up and down her arm, sending shivers throughout her body.

“The ogre and the princess had many great adventures together, they faced fire and explosions and every type of despicable creature there is.The ogre saved the princess’s life over and over again, and the princess saved the ogres just as many times, and in more ways than she knew. The ogre tried to keep the princess at a distance, for fear of turning the princess into a monster like him. He found that very difficult especially after he told her the story of how he use to actually be a prince and some evil sorcerers destroyed his kingdom and cursed him to be alone for ever. The curse of course is what turned him into a monster, a monster who had murdered and done terrible things. He thought the princess would run away she found out about him, but she didn’t. She only ever held his hand tighter and reminded him he wasn’t alone anymore. Every day the angry ol' ogre felt his heart growing more and more. The Princess and the ogre became the best of friends, and the ogre loved traveling just the two of them. But, it wouldn’t stay the two of them for long, for one day when the jeopardy-friendly princess wandered off after the ogre explicitly told her not to, she found herself in need of rescue but the ogre wasn’t around to help her. That’s when she met the…” he was cut off by Jack saying

“The dashing and handsome knight that both the ogre and princess secretly fancied?” he ended with a wink in typical Jack fashion. He somehow got had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and was flipping it in the air. “Well come on, we need to hurry I have a sneaking suspicion this jail house is going to explode soon.”

Rose wiped he eyes, turned the top of her body to face the Doctor, leaned in close kissed he cheek, grabbed his hand and whispered “RUN”.  
When they got back to the TARDIS Rose was hoping she could get him to finish telling her the story, she desperately wanted to hear the happy ending. She would hear it one day but thanks to Daleks, the game station and regeneration though it would be many years before she got to hear the ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally get's to hear the ending to "The Princess and Ogre"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way making fun of Christopher Eccelston, I absolutely adore the man and his face. It seems whenever the Doctor gets together with himself he likes to make fun of how they looked or dress, 11 said it best about having vanity issues in his 10th body so I think he would definitely make fun of him. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or situations

It had been a confusing and bittersweet day, Rose was having a hard time reconciling her feelings. She was quick to kiss the blue-suited Doctor for saying what she desperately wanted and needed to hear. After her leather wearing Doctor had regenerated into the pin-striped one, he explained what had happened to him, how he was the same man just a different face. She understood that and was looking at this meta-crises as a similar thing. It was gift, to her and this universe that didn't have a Doctor to help it. She knew the Time Lord had a responsibility to his Universe and it would always come first. She wouldn’t have it any other way. She had known that is how it should be since before Downing Street. He gave her something special, a way to have a life, to have a Doctor to love her and put her first, to be with her no matter what and who could grow old with her. He gave her a real chance at a life. She was immensely grateful to him for that, but her heart broke for the fully Time-Lord Doctor out there by himself. She wished for nothing more for him to be happy, and she felt guilty for her joy for having the man in blue.

The newly formed Doctor sat next to Rose watching her chew her thumb while deep in thought. It wasn’t hard to figure out what she was thinking about. When he saw her eyes starting to shine with tears he thought it was time to distract her. He wrapped his arm around her and she instinctually laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at that and planted a kiss in her hair,

“Well Rose, since zeppelin rides are more slower than the TARDIS I thought maybe I could finish telling you the story we started so long ago before we were rudely interrupted.” she looked up at him in confusion and he loved the slow grin and nod he got after he clarified with “The Princess and the ogre, I never got to to the ending.” he finished his sentence with a kiss on her nose, loving being able to be free to show her affection. He never brought it up again so she always figured he had forgotten about the story after the regeneration. It was comforting now to have him continue something from her first Doctor, it helped solidify her feelings that they were all the same man. She couldn’t wait to hear the story, and she really hoped it had a happy ending.

“Snuggle in Rose, and Ill continue the tale. So the ogre and the princess took the ‘handsome and dashing knight’,” he said with no little sarcasm, “ , traveling with them. They were all great friends and had a wonderful time together, especially after the ogre had a hands off the blond talk with the knight and the knight stopped trying to get into the princess’s bed. The threesome were a great team and saved a lot of people together tell one horrible day the evil sorcerers who destroyed the ogre’s home returned and tried to kill the princess as well as an entire kingdom. The ogre couldn’t let them take her away from him too so he tricked her and sent the princess away. Well the feisty little princess was having none of that, and with the help of her dragon, ehm I mean Mother and Sir Ignoramus she found the beautiful and ancient blue fairy. The blue fairy looked into the past and future and saw the deep love the ogre and the princess shared so she filled her head with special powers to defeat the sorcerers. And you know what?” he asked looking down at her smiling up at him. She shook her head no playfully, “She went back for the ogre and she wiped them all out and saved his life again.

“ Only the power was too strong for the Princess and she didn’t know how to get rid of it. The ogre knew that the way to break any spell was with true love’s first kiss. So he gathered her into his arms and kissed her till the spell was broken and she was back to herself again. The kiss also broke his curse and his horrible ogre face disappeared in a flash of light and he turned into a handsome and rather sexy prince.”

She smacked his shoulder and exclaimed “OI! I loved that face!” he kissed away the frown line between her eyebrows.

“Hush you, its my story and Ill tell it how I please. The Princess and the ogre, cause even though he was beautiful on the outside he still felt the monster inside himself, continued their many adventures.

“They fought wolves, and were banished from kingdoms the clever Princess even defeated a creature that trapped the ogre in parchment. The ogre was so happy, happier than he ever had been in his long lonely life. He also knew that the universe wouldn’t let him stay happy, so he thought if he let Princess too close the universe would take her away from him and it would hurt to bad. He thought if he kept in platonic it would hurt less when the she was inevitably taken from him, so she was kept at a distance. The ogre would soon find out how very wrong he was, and found out maybe he wasn’t as smart as he thought he was.” He heard her grumble “moron” on her breathe, but he decided to let it slide and continue.

“You see it turns out that some how some of the horrible sorcerers had survived the power the blue fairy and were able to trap the Princess in a land the ogre could not ever reach. The ogre was depressed and sad. He missed the Princess very much. The ogre did some things that he was not proud of, but managed to find some friends to help him stay human and not turn completely back into the ogre.

“ The brilliant and fantastic Princess was never one to sit around and wait to be rescued, so she figured out a way around the spell and made it back to the ogre. He was so happy to see her that he didn’t notice the sorcerer fire at him from his magic wand and hit him. Thanks to the help of the Dashing knight and the ogre’s new brilliant friend Lady Donna, the ogre didn’t die but was able to separate into two people. The ogre and the Prince were now in two bodies, and the ogre decided that the Prince should stay with the Princess and love her and devote his entire life to her and giving her the life she deserved. Though it pained the ogre greatly to be without his Princess, he could live happily knowing that she was safe and loved. The ogre also knew that the only way for her to be loved like she deserved was to leave her with another him. For no one in the kingdoms could ever love the Princess as much as he did. The Prince had no idea how he got so lucky as to get to be with the Princess. He promised the ogre he would do everything for her that the ogre was scared of. The prince would even face the Princess’s evil mother every week for tea and biscuits if that’s what the Princess wanted. The Prince promised he was going to never take her for granted and kiss her often, to make up for all the times the ogre wanted to kiss her but never had the courage. The ogre even gave him some gold to buy the Princess a big castle of her own and his only instructions were to make sure it had lots of curtains and carpets. And that Rose Tyler was the greatest fairy tale I’ve ever heard in all of my travels through space and time.” he finished the story, and tilted her face up to him by her chin, he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed his Princess, using every once of passion he had for her.

The moment was broken when Jackie cleared her throat “That’s plenty you two, can’t you snog when you have some privacy? People are staring.”

The Doctor and Rose broke apart laughing, the Doctor whispering “dragon” and making Rose laugh out loud.

“Doctor, I loved your story. But I was wrong, the best stories don’t start with ‘Once upon a time’.”

“They don’t?” he questioned.  
She shook her head and said, “No, the best way to start start a fairy tale is with ‘Run’.” she smiled that tongue- and teeth smile at him and all he could do was laugh,

“ Quite right Rose, quite right.” he leaned down and kissed her one more time.


End file.
